


Something Borrowed

by Shenronprincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crossdressing, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Shenronprincess
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have a bit of down time between Whis’ training sessions and Goku finds something interesting raiding the angel's closet to show Vegeta.Inspired by artwork from ponponvegevege.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [カカベジまんが※カカ女装注意](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320334) by Ponponvegevege. 



“Look at this, Vegeta.”

Goku’s excited voice echoed all around them as he held up the white bridal dress to his companion. 

“Why would Whis have such a thing in his closet?” 

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder, giving the other saiyan a withering look. 

“Tch…the hell would I know. Leave me alone.” 

“Oh, come on, Vegeta,” Goku coaxed, “Why are you so grumpy today?” 

“Because,” Vegeta sneered derisively at him, “your presence here is a distraction. You are constantly interrupting my training with your nonsense.”

The sound of rustling fabric was the only reply he received as Goku began fumbling with the garment’s opening. Vegeta exhaled sharply, relieved the foolish Earth saiyan was choosing not to pester him again. But the silence proved short lived. 

“Hey, you think you can help me with this?” Goku suddenly asked in a frustrated tone. 

“No.” 

Vegeta kept his body rigid as he tried to ignore the other saiyan. 

“Fine,” Goku groaned in disappointment, staring dejectedly at his companion’s stiff shoulders. 

He went back to his task, trying to unloop and loosen the ties on the back of the gown with growing impatience. Grunting with effort and nearly tearing the whole thing, Goku finally managed to get it open and slyly shrugged himself out of his training gi before slipping the feminine garment over his head and shoulders. 

Moments passed and Vegeta tried desperately to forget the idiot behind him, but his constant lumbering sounds were beginning to wear on his already frayed nerves. 

“What exactly are you doing back there?” He snarled, suddenly turning around to glare at Goku.

Shocked, Vegeta’s mouth hung open. The younger saiyan had managed to squeeze himself into the wedding gown from earlier and even had a veil placed in his hair. 

“Well, whaddya think, Vegeta?” Goku began nervously, fidgeting in the too tight garment as he anticipated what Vegeta’s reaction would be. 

“Kakarot.” The sight was an awkward one for the saiyan prince and Vegeta’s anger flared in embarrassment as he shouted, “Why would you put that on, you clown?” 

Gripping his bouquet of dried flowers, Goku looked down shyly. He had thought the dress fit his muscular physique quite nicely, but hearing Vegeta’s reaction was beginning to shake his confidence. 

“I was curious…that’s all,” Goku spoke, trying to mask the hurt inflected in his voice. 

“You look…,” Vegeta blurted out, but quickly dismissed the words with a head turn and growl, a red tint adorning his cheeks. 

Goku brought his face back up in time to catch the strange and unreadable expression flashing in Vegeta’s eyes a second before he had turned away. 

“I’ll take it off now,” Goku smiled, his dark eyes softening with quiet understanding. 

“Do what you want,” Vegeta muttered, turning back around. Deeply affected by his rival in that dress, his heart was aching and the blush had spread over his entire face. 

Mentally following every movement made by Goku, he sighed as the Earth saiyan walked off somewhere further into the cavernous room of their angelic instructor, likely to return the garment he had borrowed. 

“You look beautiful, Kakarot.” The words he couldn’t articulate earlier spilled from his lips and Vegeta closed his obsidian eyes in wonder, the strange feeling in his chest moving him. 

The younger saiyan would never hear the whispered praise, but Vegeta had a sense Goku knew.


End file.
